Postscript: Turn those Corner Around Part 3
The Legendary Warriors, the Summoner's Digimon and Duskmon arrived here in the Crystal Tower. Kumamon: Okay, it's go time Everyone! Kazemon: Right. Meanwhile Brandelis: The Ultima Gate. What do they hope to achieve? Then he was attacked by the Champions Digimons Brandelis: Hmph. The Champions have come. You should not have been able to reach this Castle. Why would you come here? Meanwhile Brandelis: (Voice) Hurry to the Ultima Gate. Our dear Champions seem to have devised some trick. Dark Marksmon: (Laugh) What trick could ever redeem these wretches now? They left Falcomon: So we weren't able to stop them. Tentomon: That's not our Objective. We are here to free the Architect Soul. The Ultima Gate, we have to leave it to the Warriors. Falcomon: Right.￼ Meanwhile The Summoner's Digimon and Duskmon are trying to reverse the Cogna Agunimon: Look like they're not quick enough. Goatmon: They're trying to reverse summon all of the Cogna at once. Give them some time. Dogmon: You have a- They saw Dark Muttmon, Dark Gigasmon, Dark Marksmon, Dark Sakkakumon, Dark Petaldramon, Dark Butterflymon, Dark Phoenixmon and Dark Calmaramon. Dark Marksmon: What is all of this? They saw them reversing the Cogna Dark Muttmon: (Gasp) It can't be! They're going to attack them Dogmon: Muttmon! Don't! He, Anteatermon, Flamingomon, Ladybugmon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Mercurymon and Grumblemon stop them Dark Muttmon: So, you have at last remember who those use to be. (Growl) But it's too late for you! Anteatermon: Guys, We're sorry. we should have save you when we have the chance. Arbormon: But instead, we just acted like a little kids. Mercurymon: Yeah... We don't listen. We won't listen! Grumblemon: Not unless you snap out of it right now! Then they saw Dark KendoGarurumon, Dark BurningGreymon, Dark Korikakumon, Dark Metalkabuterimon, Dark Zephyrmon, Dark Sealmon, Dark JaberLoweemon, Dark Breezemon Loweemon: We're so sorry, you guys. Beetlemon: You know, all we ever wanted to be like you. Agunimon: You kept the world safe from Bad Digimons. And how they loved you for it. Lobomon: Still, we could see how hard you worked all the time. So we stepped up. We decided we would help. Kazemon: Right? We'd keep the Digital World safe so you wouldn't have to. Goatmon: We never thought we were hurting you by taking them away. Without your date, The Digital World crumble. Ottermon: But we believed if we got strong--- just as strong as you--- We could make your life easier. We just wants you to be proud of us, you guys. Kumamon: What a know-it-all.... some things don't change. We still haven't learned. Because if we have to... We'll hurt you again! They are fighting them and they defeated Dark Muttmon, Dark Gigasmon, Dark Marksmon, Dark Sakkakumon, Dark Petaldramon, Dark Butterflymon, Dark Phoenixmon and Dark Calmaramon. And they turned back to normal Dogmon: Guys! They look at them, but they didn't moved meaning that they died, so they cried Muttmon: Thank you, Dogmon. They saw Muttmon and the other as Ghost Grumblemon: (Crying) Guys... We're... We're sorry. We.. we couldn't change it. Mercurymon: (Crying) It's our Fault.￼ You're gonna die... Because of us. Gigasmon: We've been gone for so long now. We're sorry, Warriors. Phoenixmon: If only we'd kept you safe from all this. Instead, we left you with no one at all to turn to. Butterflymon: This here is just the spirit of my data. Our very last hurrah... You see? There's nothing to feel bad about. Ladybugmon: Of course, we feel bad about it! Sakkakumon: Guys. Our Loyal Warriors. (Chuckles) Mercurymon: What is it?￼ Calmaramon: We're... Proud of you. Arbormon: About what? Marksmon: You've grown up. Look at you. When people hurt, you hurt. You fight for them. Petaldramon: You've become someone who cares about more than your own cause. Muttmon: Hang on to that, and you'll go for. They went inside them and their Fractals Code went into them, and they cried for their Beast Spirits Dogmon: No... They went off to help Agunimon and the others Agunimon: BurningGreymon! Dark BurningGreymon: No! Stay back! It's still... (Scream) The Dark Power is giving them alot of strength Dogmon: Guys! They are fighting them and they defeated them, but they still get up Dogmon: Enough! He, Anteatermon, Flamingomon, Ladybugmon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, Ranamon and Mercurymon's Weapons has change into ZERO arm Sword, they're going to slash them, Kumamon and the other know what will happen￼ Kumamon: No! You have to stay control of your power, guys! They control their power and slash them and then the Spirts ￼of Korikakumon, Metalkabuterimon, Zephyrmon, BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Sealmon and Breezemon has appeared Lobomon: Guys... They began to cry Ottermon: We're so sorry. We... KendoGarurumon: Remember what Seraphimon and Ophanimon told you. You should turn those corners up, or your happiness will spill right out. Sealmon: Come on, Smile. They smile and the spirits of the Beast Spirit went to the Warriors and they cry again￼, and then Brandelis appeared Brandelis: Hmm.. Transient through their presence here was, it is curious you managed to defeat them. Renamon: Sorry, we can't stop him! Kumamon: Don't worry, we will!￼ All: Yeah! Agumon: Careful, he can Transform! They are fighting him and defeated him Dogmon: Alright! Goatmon: We won? Gaomon: No, not yet. Brandelis get up Brandelis: Fools. I have hunted the world's of A for ages!￼ But yours was the very first in which I made true progress. Which mean, I can now bring my rules into your world. And I happen to be exceedingly fond of my rules... Observe! He transform into a Beast Brandelis: Do you see! I have infinite life, and power beyond all limits! There is no force that can stand before me! Not even the Champions Digimons of this A-World can vanquish me. So! Your choice. Will you bow before my rules? Or will I watch you snap, as the rules of my world break you! They are fighting him and defeated him Brandelis: Interesting... Curse you, A... You and your infuriating power... He reverted back to his form￼